Party
by Sarista
Summary: ähm... ich hasse soetwas... also gut ... Harry geht auf eine Party und trifft auf einen gewissen Slytherin...und das bleibt nicht das einzige Treffen ... und den Rest müsst ihr selber lesen. Der Epilog ist da!!!!!!!! *beendet*
1. Kapitel 1

Titel: Party  
  
Teil: 1/11  
  
Autor: Sarista  
  
E-Mail: frankpetra.freitag@t-online.de  
  
Serie: Harry Potter  
  
Rating: PG - 13  
  
Warnung: Das ist eine Slash - Story, also zwei Männer miteinander. Wer so was nicht mag, sollte sie nicht lesen.  
  
Disclaimer: Die Figuren dieser Story gehören J.K. Rowling und ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld.  
  
Pairing: Draco Malfoy / Harry Potter  
  
Widmung: "S" , weil die story "Hier und Jetzt" mich auf die Idee gebracht hat.  
Kapitel 1  
Harry war sich nicht sicher wohin er gehen sollte. Er hatte bei den Dursleys ganz zufällig erwähnt, dass er Geburtstag hatte und das er schon überlegte, wie er seinem mordenden Paten erklären sollte, dass seine Verwandten ihm nichts geschenkt hatten. So hatten sie ihm 200 Pfund mitgegeben und er sollte sich einen schönen Abend in den Clubs von London machen. Dummer weise war Harry so was noch nie gestattet worden und er kannte keinen einzigen Club. Nachdem er 20 Minuten orientierungslos umhergewandert war fragte er einen nicht mehr ganz nüchternen Passanten. "Geh die Straße weiter und um die Ecke. Dort kommst du zu dem besten Club Londons. Du musst aber leider 50 Pfund Eintritt zahlen." Harry bedankte sich und ging zu besagtem Club. Er war kaum eingetreten, da wollte er schon wieder gehen. Es war eine Tanzbar für Schwule! Dem entsprechen sah man so gut wie keine Frau. "Es war zu teuer um jetzt wieder zu gehen und ich wollte ja sowieso keinen Partner finden.", murmelte Harry leise und ging zur Bar. Er bestellte sich einen Drink und schaute sich dann um. Hier waren wirklich nur Männer. Er war völlig anders gekleidet als der Rest und er konnte nur hoffen, dass niemand versuchen würde ihm sein Glück aufzuzwingen, denn die meisten waren weit größer als er. Nach einiger Zeit ging Harry auf die Tanzfläche. Er bemühte sich von all denen, die noch keinen Partner hatten, weg zukommen um mit niemandem Tanzen zu müssen. Nach kurzer Zeit war ihm so warm, dass er seine Jacke auszog und man nun seine recht muskulösen Schultern sehen konnte, da er ein ärmelloses Shirt trug.  
  
Draco hatte heute keinen Bock auf Frauen. Pansy war ihm den ganzen Tag nicht von der Seite gewichen und hatte sich ständig an ihn geklammert. Deswegen ging er auch nicht in einen seiner üblichen Clubs sondern in eine Schwulenbar. Dort standen die Chancen, dass er jemanden von der Schule trifft mehr als gering. So war er also in der angeblich besten Bar von London. Draco war noch damit beschäftigt sich über den Preis aufzuregen, als er etwas sah, was ihn mehr interessierte. Dort auf der Tanzfläche tanzte jemand, der genau wie Potter aussah! Und dieser jemand konnte tanzen! Draco ging nach ein paar Minuten näher heran um sich zu versichern. Das war wirklich Potter! Er hatte ein Ärmelloses Shirt an und tanzte mehr als nur gut. Nach kurzem Überlegen ging Draco zielstrebig auf ihn zu. "Ich wusste ja schon immer, dass du mit Weasley zusammen bist, aber dass du dich auch ohne ihn hier aufläufst hätte ich nicht vermutet. Oder kommt er noch?", fragte er hämisch als er Harry erreicht hatte. Dieser fuhr erschrocken herum und sofort schoss ihm die Röte ins Gesicht. ´ Warum muss ich ausgerechnet von Malfoy gesehen erden, wenn ich hier tanze? Warum nicht irgendwer anders? Warum kann ich nicht einmal Glück haben?`, fragte Harry sich als er erkannte, wer ihn da gerade angesprochen hatte. "Was denn hat es dir die Sprache verschlagen?"-"Ich wollte einfach nur tanzen und mir wurde der Club empfohlen."-"Von wem? Von Weasley?"-"Nein! Was machst du denn eigentlich hier, wenn wir schon dabei sind???"-"Ich hatte heute keine Lust mehr auf Frauen und der Club hier soll gut sein!", verteidigt Draco sich und war bemüht nicht rot zu werden. In dem Moment kam ein recht großer Typ und meinte:" Entweder ihr tanzt jetzt oder einer von euch tanzt mit mir, verstanden?" Sie sahen sich kurz an und waren sich dann einig. Harry schlang die Arme um Dracos Nacken und dieser seine um Harrys Taille. Dann fingen sie an sich im Takt zu bewegen und versuchte beide die Röte möglichst zu überdecken. Nach dem ersten Lied folgte ein langsames und sie rückten näher zusammen. "Ich muss zugeben Potter du bist gar nicht so schlecht. Aber ich warne dich, wehe ich habe nachher einen Fleck in meiner Hose, oder du plauderst mit deinen Freunden darüber." Harry antwortete gar nicht, weil er wusste, dass Draco nur seine Nervosität überspielen wollte. Er schmiegte sich nur noch enger an Draco und hoffte inständig, dass dieser kein Recht mit seiner ersten Vermutung haben würde.  
  
Sie tanzten noch eine ganze Weile und mussten beide zugeben, dass der jeweils Andere gar nicht so schlecht war. Sie gingen zur Bar und Draco gab Harry einen Drink aus (Natürlich unter einem Vorwand!).  
  
Sie amüsierten sich prächtig und gingen erst in den frühen Morgenstunden. "Wir können uns doch mal wieder treffen, ich meine nur so zum Tanzen", versuchte Harry vorsichtig. Der junge Slytherin sagte eine ganze Zeit gar nichts und meinte dann: "Meinetwegen. Aber nur zum Tanzen, vergiss das nicht! Nicht dass du auf irgendwelche dummen Ideen kommst: Du bedeutest mir gar nichts, es geht mir nur um mein eigenes Vergnügen!" Mit diesen Worten ging er und Harry sah nicht mehr, wie erfreut er über den Vorschlag war. Dieser Abend hatte dem jungen Mitglied der Familie Malfoy sehr viel Spaß gemacht und er wollte ihn gerne wiederholen. Er würde es zwar nie zeigen, weder sich selbst noch anderen, aber er brauchte Freunde und er stellte sich den jungen Gryffindor als guten Freund vor.  
  
Fortsetzung folgt ...  
  
Anmerkung: Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen und ich würde mich über eure Meinung sehr freuen. Sarista 


	2. Kapitel 2

Titel: Party  
  
Teil: 2/11  
  
Autor: Sarista  
  
E-Mail: frankpetra.freitag@t-online.de  
  
Serie: Harry Potter  
  
Rating: PG - 13  
  
Warnung: Das ist eine Slash - Story, also zwei Männer miteinander. Wer so was nicht mag, sollte sie nicht lesen.  
  
Disclaimer: Die Figuren dieser Story gehören J.K. Rowling und ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld.  
  
Pairing: Draco Malfoy / Harry Potter  
  
Widmung: Allen die so lieb reviewt haben (Kazumi Hidaka, yvymaus, Cara, Merilflower, Chillkroete und KaoruKenshin), besonderen Dank an Cygna, weil sie sich die Mühe gemacht hat die ganze Geschichte ihrer Freundin vorzutragen.  
  
Kapitel 2  
"Was soll das heißen? Natürlich wohnt Harry Potter bei ihnen! Ich habe lange genug gebraucht um die beschissene Nummer rauszukriegen und ich will jetzt gefälligst mit ihm sprechen!" - "Hier wohnt kein Harry Potter und jetzt hören sie endlich auf meine Familie zu belästigen!" - "Nein, sie hören auf zu lügen, oder sie sind schneller ein Frosch als sie bis 3 zählen können. Oder in ihrem Fall bis 2, falls sie nicht weiter zählen können!" - "Schon gut. Ich werde ihn holen!" Draco hörte, wie der Hörer zur Seite gelegt wurde und Mr. Dursley nach Potter schrie. Er hatte eigentlich nicht vor gehabt Potter anzurufen, aber der Idiot meldete sich ja nicht. "Ja. Wer ist da?", begann Harry das Gespräch. "Ich bin es: Draco. Hast du Lust heute Abend wieder tanzen zu gehen?" - "Klar! Wo treffen wir uns?" - "Vor der Bar vom letzten Mal. Sei so gegen 9 Uhr da und wehe du verspätest dich!" Mit diesen Worten legte der junge Slytherin auf. Harry guckte erstaunt auf den Hörer. Hatte er das vielleicht nur geträumt? Wollte Malfoy sich wirklich noch mal mit ihm treffen? Er hatte die ganze Zeit seit ihrem ersten Treffen überlegt, ob er sich melden sollte. Harry war immer zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass er sich dadurch lächerlich machen würde. Der junge Gryffindor beachtete seinen vor Wut rot angelaufenen Onkel gar nicht und hüpfte jauchzend die Treppe hoch zu seinem Zimmer. Kaum 5 Minuten kam er mit Geld in der Hand wieder runter und zog sich an. "Wo willst du hin?", blaffte ihn sein Onkel an. "Ich geh schoppen. Für heute abend brauche ich unbedingt ein neues Outfit", antwortete Harry fröhlich. Kurz vor 9 Uhr kam Harry Potter, der goldene Junge, fröhlich bei der Bar an. Er hatte eine dunkel grüne, eng anliegende Jeans und ein ärmelloses Schirt in der gleichen Farbe an. Seine Haare standen zwar ab wie immer, aber er hatte zu mindestens versucht sie zu bändigen. Er wollte gerade bezahlen und hinein gehen, als ein Junge um die Ecke kam. Er hatte eine dunkel rote Hose an, die alles andere als locker saß, und dazu ein schwarzes, ärmelloses Schirt mit einem Drachen drauf. Draco Malfoy sah einfach umwerfend auch. Sein feines silber-blondes Haar schimmerte in der Nacht und auch seine blau-grauen Augen schienen zu leuchten. Harry musste sich stark beherrschen um nicht gleich zusammen zubrechen. Einer der begehrtesten Hogwartsschüler hatte sich nur für ihn so heraus geputzt. Pünktlich um 9 Uhr kam Draco Malfoy um die Ecke und ging zum Club. Er stand da schon über eine halbe Stunde, weil er es zu Hause einfach nicht mehr ausgehalten hatte und na ja wahrscheinlich auch, weil er sich schon so gefreut hatte. Kaum war er angekommen, sah er Potter auch schon. Auch der goldene Junge schien recht viel Zeit zum Einkleiden gebraucht zu haben. "Na Potter, fallen dir gerade die Augen aus dem Kopf?" - "Das hättest du wohl gerne!" - "Wer es glaubt! Deine Augen sprechen Bände!" - "Schon gut, selbst ich muss zugeben, dass du gar nicht schlecht aussiehst. Lass uns endlich reingehen!", erwiderte Harry und ging zur Kasse. Er wollte gerade bezahlen, als Draco seine Hand festhielt und seinerseits den gewünschten Preis bezahlte. Auf Harrys fragenden Blick hin zuckte er nur mit den Schultern und ging rein. Sie setzten sich an die Bar und bestellten sich beide einen Drink. Keiner der Beiden hätte es freiwillig zugegeben, aber sie konnten es schon gar nicht mehr erwarten endlich zu tanzen. Allerdings traute sich Draco erst nach einer halben Stunde Harry zum Tanz aufzufordern. Waren sie am Anfang noch nervös und schüchtern, waren sie nach dem ersten Lied das am wildesten tanzende "Paar". Sie hatten schon nach einer halben Stunde eine ganze Menge Leute um sich herum, die ihnen zusahen. Dann kam zum ersten Mal ein langsames Liebeslied. "Na Potter, willst du trotzdem tanzen?", fragte Draco, wobei man klar und deutlich merkte, dass er eigentlich nicht wollte. "Ich würde schon, aber wenn du das nicht tanzen kannst.... äh... willst, musst du natürlich nicht.", antwortete Harry mit einem Grinsen auf den Lippen. Draco antwortete nicht einmal, sondern zog den jungen Gryffindor einfach an sich heran und bewegte sich im Takt. Harry grinste gegen seine Schulter. Genau das hatte er erreichen wollen. Es war ein himmlischer Tanz und beide jungen Herren wollten nicht, dass er endete. Nach dem Lied setzten sie sich an einen Tisch und tranken etwas. Sie waren beide sehr ko, aber das hätten sie natürlich nie zugegeben. Kurz darauf erstarrte Draco vollkommen. Als Harry seinem Blick folgte, sah er einen jungen Mann den er so um die 18 geschätzt hätte. Er hatte einen sehr muskulösen Körper, auf der rechten Schulter einen tätowierten Drachen und langes, zum Zopf gebundenes, schwarzes Haar. Mit seiner schwarzen, eng anliegenden Jeans; dem ärmellosen, schwarzen Schirt und der goldenen Kette, die einen Drachen darstellte, sah er einfach nur geil aus. Dazu hatte er dunkel blaue bis schwarze Augen und einen eisigen Blick. Erst als Draco den Namen des jungen leise flüsterte, wurde ihm klar, wer da vor ihm stand: Blaise Zabinie! Ein Slytherin und ein guter freund von Draco. Harry hatte den Gedanken noch gar nicht ganz zu Ende geführt, da wurde er schon von seinem Tanzpartner unter den Tisch gezogen. Erst wollte der junge Gryffindor protestieren, aber dann wurde ihm klar, was für ein Chaos es geben würde, wenn ein Slytherin die beiden Jungen zusammen sehen würde. Er verhielt sich also still und beobachtete Blaise. Er ging zur bar bestellte etwas und ging dann auf die Tanzfläche. Ich konnte nur erstaunt aufstöhnen, als ich sah, was der Slytherin konnte. Er tanzte als hätte er das Tanzen erfunden. Es sah einfach nur geil aus! Draco und Harry verbrachten also gut 2 Stunden unter dem Tisch und beobachteten den jungen Mann. Erst dann ging Blaise mit einem anderen Kerl auf Toilette und sie flüchteten sofort. Dabei legte Harry sich auf der Straße fast hin und beide konnten nicht mehr vor Lachen. Es war wirklich erstaunlich, aber diese Lachen schien sie geradezu zu befreien. Draco brachte Harry dann noch nach Hause und die Beiden unterhielten sich das erste Mal richtig. Es ging um Quiddicht, Dracos Tanzerfahrungen, nervige Frauen, und und und. Es gefiel Harry so gut, dass er ungefähr 10 Umwege ging und sie so für eine Strecke von 15 Minuten gut eine Stunde brauchten. Letztendlich kamen sie aber doch an und es war an der zeit sich zu verabschieden. "Ähm... Ich würde dich ja gerne noch herein bitten, aber du hast ja selbst erlebt, wie meine Verwandten so drauf sind", begann Harry das Gespräch. "Schon gut. Es war ein toller Abend, den wir unbedingt wiederholen müssen", rutschte es Draco als Antwort und er hätte sich am liebsten auf die Zunge gebissen. Jetzt hielt Harry ihn bestimmt für total bescheuert! Aber es kam keine Beleidigung oder Verspottung, sondern nur ein kurzer Kuss auf den Mund und die Worte: "Wenn du dich meldest jederzeit wieder." Damit ging Harry schnell ins Haus und ließ einen total verlegenen Draco Malfoy zurück. Dieser konnte nicht mehr sehen, wie Harry sich im Haus gegen die Tür lehnte und erst mal glücklich ein- und ausatmete.  
  
Anm.: Ich hoffe ich habe enttäusche euch nicht. Ich habe mich sogar bemüht den Teil etwas länger zu machen. Ich hoffe ihr schreibt mir auch zu diesem Teil, wie ihr ihn findet. Es tut mir leid, dass ich Blaise so ausführlich beschrieben habe, aber das musste einfach sein. Die Drachen habe ich aus der Story "Farce" übernommen (sehr empfehlenswert die Story. Ich liebe sie!). Kann mir jemand eine Slash- Geschichte empfehlen? Ich habe nichts mehr zum Lesen! *in Panik verfall* Also dann, auf hoffentlich bald Sarista 


	3. Kapitel 3

Titel: Party  
  
Teil: 3/11  
  
Autor: Sarista  
  
E-Mail: frankpetra.freitag@t-online.de  
  
Serie: Harry Potter  
  
Rating: PG - 13  
  
Warnung: Das ist eine Slash - Story, also zwei Männer miteinander. Wer so was nicht mag, sollte sie nicht lesen.  
  
Disclaimer: Die Figuren dieser Story gehören J.K. Rowling und ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld.  
  
Pairing: Draco Malfoy / Harry Potter  
  
Widmung: alle, die so lieb reviewt haben *smile*  
  
Kapitel 3  
  
Harry wachte mit einem unterdrückten Schrei auf. Er hatte schon wieder von IHM geträumt! Der beste Beweiß war wohl die milchige Flüssigkeit auf dem Lacken. Seit er Draco das erste mal zum Abschied geküsst hatte, hatte er diese feuchten Träume. Sie hatten immer den gleichen "Aufbau": der junge Slytherin kam mit ihm noch ins Haus, verführte ihn und genau an der Stelle, wo Draco die viel zu enge Hose öffnet, wachte Harry jedes Mal auf. Dabei würde ihn so interessieren, was Draco drunter hat. Mittlerweile gingen diese Träume auch seinen Verwandten auf die Nerven, schließlich wachte er fast immer mit einem lauten Schrei auf und das Lacken war auch jedes Mal nass. Dabei hätte es längst vorbei sein können. Sie hörten nach ein paar Tagen fast auf, wodurch Harry sich auf seine Aufgaben konzentrieren konnte. Doch jedes Mal, wenn das passierte, rief Draco wieder an. Es war immer der gleiche Ablauf. Nach drei bis vier Tagen rief er an, sie trafen sich bei der Bar, tanzten bis spät in die Nacht, gingen zusammen zu Harrys Haus, ein schüchterner Kuss von Harry und dann wieder die Pause. So ging das nun schon fast die ganzen Ferien. Draco hatte Harry nie auf die Küsse angesprochen. Sie redeten allgemein nicht besonders viel. Meistens tanzten sie nur und genossen es einfach, anstatt nachzufragen, warum es so war. Heute war einer der Tage, wo Harry sich wünschte er hätte den jungen Slytherin nie getroffen. Es würde bestimmt wieder Ärger geben und nach diesem Traum war er alles andere als konzentriert. Er guckte auf die Uhr. Es war erst kurz nach drei Uhr. Er konnte also nur beten, dass die Dursleys nicht wach geworden waren. Es schien so.  
  
Um die selbe Uhrzeit war ein Mitglied der Familie Malfoy gerade auf dem Weg zu einer Telefonzelle. Er hasste es so abhängig von Harry Potter zu sein, aber es ging nicht anders. Warum musste Potter ihn auch unbedingt küssen. Diese Küsse waren tödlich! Es war immer das gleiche Muster nach diesen Treffen: erst nahm er sich felsenfest vor den Gryffindor nicht wieder anzurufen, dann hatte er einen dieser Träume, dann sehnte er sich den ganzen Tag nach der Zeit mit ihm und dann ging er doch wieder in die Muggelwelt und rief ihn an! Er hatte keine Ahnung warum, aber allein schon der Gedanke an den Abend brachte ihn an den Rand des Wahnsinns. Potter konnte super tanzen, er sah umwerfend aus und er küsste so schön schüchtern. Das war es was Draco so gefiel: die Schüchternheit! Außer beim tanzen wirkte Harry eigentlich immer schüchtern und unbeholfen! Diese Tatsache war ihm in Hogwarts nie aufgefallen, aber das stimmte. Und genau das gefiel ihm! Er fühlte sich dadurch stark und selbstbewusst. Draco Malfoy war nun an der Telefonzelle angekommen und kramte in seinen Taschen nach der Rufnummer. Ihm war durchaus bewusst, dass es mitten in der Nacht war, aber er wollte weder warten noch schlafen. Er nahm also bewusst das Risiko in Kauf, dass Harry ihn für verrückt halten würde. Er ließ es ein paar mal klingeln und legte dann auf. Das war jetzt schon das dritte Mal nacheinander, dass keiner in der Nacht abnahm. Ja in der Tat, er versuchte es fast jedes Mal mitten in der Nacht. Warum nahm Potter nie ab! Er stapfte also wütend wieder nach Hause und schwor sich nie wieder bei Potter anzurufen. Mal sehen ob der Schwur diesmal wenigstens einen Tag halten würden. Er betete zu Gott, dass er so lange durchhalten würde, sonst war sein Selbstwertgefühl schon wieder auf einem Tiefpunkt! Gott erhörte ihn nicht!  
  
Schon am frühen Morgen hatte er es sich plötzlich anders überlegt. Draco musste sich sogar stark beherrschen um nicht zum Telefon zu rennen.  
  
"Dursley." - "Ich würde gerne Harry sprechen." - "Bekommen sie Geld für ihre Anrufe? Warum denn diesmal?" - "Ich wüsste nicht, was sie das angeht und jetzt beeilen sie sich gefälligst!" - "Ist ja schon gut. . . . POTTER!!!!!!" Im nächsten Moment war Draco auch schon mit Harry verbunden. "Hast du Lust heute noch mal tanzen zu gehen?" - "Klar. Wann treffen wir uns an der Bar?" - "Ich hole dich so gegen 10 Uhr ab." - "Du holst mich ab?" - "Ja. Ich finde das gehört sich so." - "Na meinetwegen. Bis dann."  
  
Harry konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Das würde bestimmt wieder ein toller Abend werden. Aber was sollte er bloß anziehen?  
  
Pünktlich um 10 Uhr stand Draco vor dem Haus der Dursleys und klingelte. Er war mehr als aufgeregt und das sah man ihm wahrscheinlich auch an. Warum war er eigentlich aufgeregt? Es war doch alles ganz normal, oder? Nein, heute war ein besonderer Abend. Er wollte diesmal endlich etwas zu den Küssen sagen.  
  
In diesem Moment kam Harry raus. Er sah einfach umwerfend aus! Eine schwarze Lederhose, alles andere als zu weit; ein schwarzes T-Shirt und dazu dieses Lächeln. Draco verfluchte sich gerade selbst. Warum musste er auch unbedingt eine so enge Hose anziehen?  
  
Harry kam stolz und elegant zu ihm und ging dann dicht neben ihm zur Bar. Sie waren dort mittlerweile schon bekannt und so winkten ihnen mehrere Leute zu.  
  
Sie gingen diesmal gleich auf die Tanzfläche und Draco hatte augenblicklich alles vergessen, was er sagen wollte. Sie tanzte bis spät in die Nacht und gingen dann erschöpft zu dem Haus der Dursleys. Beide überlegten schon den ganzen Weg, wie sie sich wohl verhalten sollten. War heute mehr als ein Kuss drin?  
  
Es war so weit! Harry küsste Draco wie immer schüchtern und wollte dann ins Haus gehen. Aber diesmal hielt Draco ihn auf. "Kann ich noch mit reinkommen?" - "Klar, die Dursleys sind eh nicht da." Beide mussten sich beherrschen um vor Glück nicht zu strahlen.  
  
Sie saßen eine Weile schweigend nebeneinander auf dem Sofa. Dann ließ Draco langsam seine Hand wandern. Ganz vorsichtig und schüchtern. Als er merkte, dass Harry nichts dagegen hatte, versuchte er einen Kuss. Und Harry ließ ihn gewähren! Beiden schossen in diesem Moment Hunderte von Gedanken durch den Kopf. Doch das störte sie nicht. Ganz im Gegenteil. Es folgte ein weiterer leidenschaftlicher Kuss und dann noch einer. Harry zog Draco näher zu sich und vertiefte so den Körperkontakt. Nach einiger Zeit stoppten sie das und guckten sich an. "Ich glaube, unsere schöne alte Feindschaft haben wir gerade aufgelöst." - "Das wäre recht wahrscheinlich." - "Und was wird nun aus uns?" - "Ich weiß es nicht. Warum besprechen wir das ganze nicht bei ein bisschen Eis?" - "Gute Idee." Und schon stand Harry auf und holte zwei Becher mit Eis.  
  
Kaum aus dem Zimmer atmete er hörbar ein uns aus. Sein erster wirklicher Kuss und dann gleich so. WOW! Es war wirklich erstaunlich, welche Anziehungskraft Draco auf ihn ausübte.  
  
Er brauchte fast fünf Minuten nur um das Eis zu holen. Als er sich wieder zu dem jungen Slytherin setzte, lächelte er schüchtern. Draco nahm ein bisschen Eis auf den Finger und bestrich damit Harrys Lippen. Dann setzte er sich auf Harrys Schoß und leckte das Eis weg. "Es schmeckt süß. Aber nicht halb so süß wie du.", versuchte er Harry zu schmeicheln. Dieser wurde sofort rot und guckte zur Seite. Draco konnte darüber nur lächeln. Ihm gefiel diese Schüchternheit. Er drehte Harrys Kopf wieder zu sich und küsste ihn verlangend. Dann löste er sich, nahm einen der Eisbecher und fütterte Harry. Schon diese Fütterung schien den jungen Gryffindor stark anzuregen, denn Draco konnte spüren, dass er bereits steif war. Das bemerkte nun auch Harry und er wurde noch roter. Dies versuchte er jedoch mit einem erneuten Kuss zu vertuschen. Genau in diesem Moment ertönte ein Schrei.  
  
Harry Verwandte standen in der Tür und starrten sie an. Verständlich, denn sie sahen ja nicht alle Tage, dass jemand auf ihrem Neffen saß und ihn begierig küsste. Und erstrecht nicht mit einem Jungen!  
  
So schnell konnte das junge Pärchen gar nicht gucken, da wurde Draco schon weggezogen und aus der Tür geworfen. Er landete unsanft auf der Straße und er musste mit ansehen, wie sein Geliebter zusammengeschrieen wurde. Dann wurde auch schon die Tür zugeknallt und es war Ruhe. Mit hängendem Kopf ging Draco Richtung Zuhause. Er konnte nur beten, dass sie in der Schule die Zeit zu einer Wiederholung finden würden. Sein letzter Gedanke war dann noch, dass sie nun doch nicht über ihre Probleme gesprochen hatten.  
  
Anm.: So das war also das dritte Kapitel. Es ist für mich an der Zeit Danke zusagen für all diese lieben Reviews. Vielen Dank an SilentJealousy (ich danke dir dafür, dass ich Blaise für einige Zeit haben kann. Kannst du auch ohne ihn weiterschreiben? Wenn nicht gehört er sofort wieder dir), Chillkroete (Danke, das war mein Fehler. Es muss natürlich Pfund heißen und es muss ein ärmelloses Shirt sein.), Jacky (eigentlich möchte ich ihn ja nicht hergeben, aber weil du es bist mache ich eine Ausnahme *grins*), Cygna (die Storys sind wirklich gut und kamen in letzter Sekunde. Wo ist Voldemorts Revange und Its all about sex?), Ralna, yvymaus, Merilflower (das Kapitel ist wieder ein Stück länger! Toll nicht? *grins*) und zu guter Letzt SweetC18. Danke euch allen.  
  
Jetzt sind wir bald wieder in Hogwarts und dann gesteht Harry Ron, dass er schwul ist. Freut ihr euch schon? Ich freue mich auf jeden Fall, dass sie endlich weg von der Tanzbar kommen. Und Blaise wird auch wieder auftreten.  
  
Sarista 


	4. Kapitel 4

Titel: Party  
  
Teil: 4/11  
  
Autor: Sarista  
  
E-Mail: frankpetra.freitag@t-online.de  
  
Serie: Harry Potter  
  
Rating: PG - 13  
  
Warnung: Das ist eine Slash - Story, also zwei Männer miteinander. Wer so was nicht mag, sollte sie nicht lesen.  
  
Disclaimer: Die Figuren dieser Story gehören J.K. Rowling und ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld.  
  
Pairing: Draco Malfoy / Harry Potter  
  
Widmung: an alle, die so lieb reviewt haben *alleknuddel* (Cygna (ich habe mir Voldemorts Revange schon herunter geladen, aber es leider noch nicht lesen können. Du musst dir Blaise mit Jacky teilen und ich werde ihn mir ab und zu zurück holen. Und in Kapitel 2 war das Eis in Bechern, weil sie sich ja eigentlich Zeit lassen wollten. *grins*), SweetC18, yvymaus, Francis, SilentJealousy (wie kommst du auf deinen Namen?), Jacky, Merilflower (auch diesmal wird Draco Harry nicht ganz vernaschen können *grins*. Ich gönne ihm das einfach nicht *doppelt grins*) und zu guter Letzt wäre da noch Chillkroete (Schreibst du mir, wie es deiner Tastatur geht? *grins*).)  
  
Kapitel 4  
  
Harry Potter saß schon die ganze Zugfahrt total nervös auf seinem Platz. Gleich würde er Draco Malfoy wieder sehen. Er hatte nicht wirklich erwartet, dass Draco während der Zugfahrt erscheinen würde, aber in der Großen Halle würde er ihn auf jeden Fall sehen. Und genau vor diesem Moment hatte er Angst. Was wenn Draco sich benehmen würde wie immer? Die Antwort der Frage musste wohl noch eine Weile warten, denn der junge Slytherin war nicht da. Harry wollte sich gerade Sorgen machen, als die Tür aufging und Draco Malfoy und Blaise Zabinie die Halle betraten. Beide hatten die Umhänge nicht geschlossen und man hatte einen wunderbaren Blick auf ihre Körper. Draco sah einfach nur göttlich aus. Enge blutrote Jeans, die den makellosen Unterkörper bedeckten; ein schwarzes T-Shirt mit einem blutroten Drachen; eine goldene Kette, die einen Drachen darstellte. Genau das gleiche Bild lieferte Blaise Zabinie ab. Enge dunkelblaue Jeans, die den göttlichen Unterleib bedeckten; ein schwarzes T-Shirt mit einem dunkelblauen Drachen; eine silberne Kette, die einen Drachen darstellte. Sie sahen beide genial aus und nicht nur die Mädchen mussten die Luft stark einsaugen. Die beiden Herren taten natürlich so, als hätten sie nichts gemerkt und gingen einfach zu ihrem Platz. Trotzdem konnten sie es sich nicht verkneifen und grinsten breit. Kurz darauf glitt Dracos Blick hinüber zu Harry. In diesem Blick lag noch die gleiche Leidenschaft, wie bei den gemeinsamen Abenden. Auch die Augen des Gryffindor spiegelten die gleichen Emotionen wieder. So mussten sich beide beherrschen um vor Freude nicht aufzuatmen. Für sie war sofort klar, dass es weitere Treffen geben würde. Dementsprechend konnten auch beide freudig lächeln (in Dracos Fall glücklich grinsen).  
  
Nur wenige Tage später trafen sich die beiden vor dem Verbotenen Wald. Es war das erste Treffen von vielen. Sie gingen nie weiter als bis zum Kuss und sie hatten auch nicht vor das zu ändern. Weder zum Negativen noch zum Positiven. Doch dann wurden sie während eines dieser Treffen von einem schwarzen Hund unterbrochen. Aus irgendeinem Grund schien dieser Hund Harry mehr zuschocken, als alles andere es gekonnt hätte. Er ging sofort mit dem Köter weg und Draco war allein.  
  
"Was machst du mit einem Malfoy?" - "Wir sind zusammen! Ich finde das ist meine Sache!" - "Ach, und du vertraust uns nicht gut genug um es uns zu sagen, ja? Glaubst du wirklich, dass wir dich dann im Stich lassen würden? Wissen Ron und Hermine von deiner Beziehung?" - "Ja und nein. Verdammt Ron würde ausflippen und wie Hermine reagieren würde, weiß ich nicht." - "Ich glaube, du solltest uns mehr vertrauen und es ihnen sagen. Sie sind schließlich deine besten Freunde." Es herrschte kurzes Schweigen zwischen ihnen. Dann sprang Harry seinem Paten an den Hals, verabschiedete sich stürmisch und ging dann zum Gemeinschaftsraum.  
  
Während Harry sich also zu seinen Freunden aufmachte, war Draco Malfoy bei den Slytherins angekommen. Sein einziger Gedanke galt dem Verhalten seines Partners. Warum war er so geschockt gewesen? Das war doch nur ein Hund, oder? Er wurde erst aus den Gedanken gerissen als Blaise ins Zimmer kam. Er war nur mit einem Handtuch bekleidet und machte einen äußerst erfreuten Eindruck. "Na Draco, schon zurück? Wer hat dich denn versetzt?" - "Mich hat niemand versetzt! Ich bin einfach mal vor 9 Uhr zurück gekommen. Ist das so schlimm?" - "Wieso sollte das schlimm sein? Was hältst von ein bisschen Sport? Es kann nie schaden den Körper fit zuhalten." - "An was hast du dabei gedacht?" - "An ein paar Aktivitäten in deinem oder meinem Bett?" - "Nein!" - "Wie wäre es dann mit der Dusche?" - "Du hast mich wohl falsch verstanden! Ich will keinen Sex mit dir! Weder heute noch morgen noch irgendwann! Verstanden?" - "Schon verstanden, Mister Ich-will-mich- enthalten-weil-ich-versetzt-wurde!" - "Ich wurde nicht versetzt! Und ich will nicht mit dir schlafen, weil ich dich hirnlos, hässlich, bescheuert und dazu noch sexbesessen! Und jetzt verschwinde endlich!" - "Bin ja schon weg!"  
  
Harry Potter ging nervös zum Gryffindorturm hinauf. Wie sollte er das nur seinen Freunden beibringen? Der junge Gryffindor würde erst mal mit der Tatsache des Schwulseins beginnen und sie dann langsam auf Draco hinweisen. Er sah Hermine gleich in der Ecke sitzen und lernen. Wie immer. "Ähm Hermine, ich müsste ,mal mit dir reden." - "Was gibt es denn?" - "Ich . . . Ich muss dir was sagen. Ich . . . Ich bin . . . Ich bin schwul.", kam es nach langem Stottern endlich aus seinem Mund. Zuerst starrte ihn Hermine an und dann meinte sie nur: "Das sah man dir schon lange an. Glaubst du wirklich, dass ich so was nicht merke?" - "Du hast es echt bemerkt? Und es stört dich nicht? Du glaubst gar nicht, wie glücklich ich bin! Ich werde dann mal zu Ron gehen und es ihm ebenfalls sagen." - "Viel Glück!" Um einiges erleichterter ging Harry zu den Schlafsälen. Wie erwartet traf er Ron auf seinem Bett an. "Ron, ich muss mit dir reden." - "Worum geht es denn?" - "Ich sag es dir nur, wenn du mir schwörst, dass du mir bis zum Ende zuhörst. Machst du das?" Als Ron nickte, fuhr er fort: "Ich . . . Ich bin schwul, aber ich " - "Du bist was? Das kann doch nicht dein Ernst sein! Heißt das du würdest gerne mit Dean, mir oder gar Malfoy ins Bett steigen? Du hast jawohl einen Schuss!" - "Ich habe doch gar nicht gesagt, dass ich mit dir oder Dean ins Bett steigen will! Nur weil ich schwul bin, heißt das doch nicht, dass ich jeden Mann gleich anspringe! Willst du mit jeder Frau schlafen?" - "Nein will ich nicht! Darf ich mal fragen, warum du Malfoy nicht auch in deiner Verneinung erwähnt hast?" - "Aus dem einfachen Grund, dass er mich versteht! Und falls es dich noch weiter interessiert: Er hat einen besseren Körper als du! Er hat bessere Noten als du! Er kann sich besser auf einem Besen halten! Und jetzt kommt das Beste: Seine Küsse sind ein Traum! So, und was willst du jetzt tun? Mich wie im Mittelalter verbrennen?" - "Nein, ich werde einfach nicht mehr mit dir sprechen! Ich will mich ja schließlich nicht an deiner Ekelhaftigkeit anstecken! Und damit du es gleich weißt: MEIN BETT IST FÜR DICH TABU!!!!" - "ICH WILL AUCH GAR NICHT IN DEIN BETT!" Nach diesem Satz drehte Harry sich um und rannte aus dem Zimmer. Viele sprachen ihn an, als er aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum flüchtete, doch er reagierte nicht.  
  
Kaum drei Minuten später kam er am See an. Jetzt könnte er jemanden zum Ausheulen gut gebrauchen. Doch wie sollte er Draco holen, ohne das die anderen Slytherins es merkten? Das war so gut wie unmöglich. Na ja, vielleicht mit dem Tarnumhang, aber der lag bei Ron und dort wollte er auf keinen Fall hin. In diesem Moment hörte er hinter sich Schritte. Harry drehte sich langsam um und erstarrte.  
  
Anm.: So. Das war also das Kapitel 4. Was haltet ihr davon? Ich hatte es eigentlich schon vor einer Woche fertig, habe es dann aber noch mal komplett neu geschrieben. Wollt ihr wissen, wer hinter Harry erschienen ist? Ich weiß es ja! Ich weiß es ja! Und ihr werdet es wohl erst in ungefähr einer Woche wissen *fies grins*! Ich möchte die Story umbenennen und würde mich über eure Vorschläge freuen. Auf baldiges Wiedersehen beziehungsweise Wiederschreiben.  
  
Sarista  
  
Und immer lieb kommentieren! Dann kommt das nächste Kapitel auch etwas schneller! (zählt das als Erpressung?)  
  
PS: Da die Schule nun wieder angefangen hat, werde ich jetzt nicht mehr so oft hoch laden können 


	5. Kapitel 5

Titel: Party  
  
Teil: 5/11  
  
Autor: Sarista  
  
E-Mail: frankpetra.freitag@t-online.de  
  
Serie: Harry Potter  
  
Rating: PG - 13  
  
Warnung: Das ist eine Slash - Story, also zwei Männer miteinander. Wer so was nicht mag, sollte sie nicht lesen.  
  
Disclaimer: Die Figuren dieser Story gehören J.K. Rowling und ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld.  
  
Pairing: Draco Malfoy / Harry Potter  
  
Widmung: an alle die sooooo lieb reviewt haben *smile*  
  
Anmerkung: Sorry, dass ich erst jetzt weiter schreibe, aber ich hatte einfach keine Ideen. Was haltet ihr eigentlich davon die Story "You're my angel" zu nennen? Ich würde mich über eure Meinung sehr freuen. Was ist eigentlich mit Cygna? Ist sie krank? *verzweifelt um sich guck*  
Kapitel 5  
  
Harry saß deprimiert in Snapes Büro. Warum musste er auch unbedingt von dem schlimmsten Lehrer der Schule erwischt werden! Jedem anderen hätte er seine Situation erklären können, aber nicht Snape! Der Professor fragte ihn gerade nach seiner Erklärung und wieder verfluchte Harry das Schicksal. Was sollte er sagen? Ich wollte meinem ehemaligem besten Freund entkommen, weil ich ihm gesagt habe, dass ich mit Draco Malfoy zusammen bin und er mich nicht mehr sehen wollte? Das konnte er wirklich nicht erzählen!  
  
"Ähm ... Ich wollte ... nun ja ... ich wollte ... also ..." Nach einer Weile, die er mit Gestotter verbrachte, brach er endlich ab. "Schon gut, Potter. Verschonen sie mich mit diesem Gestotter. Sie haben wie immer keine Erklärung und sie brauchen sich jetzt auch keine ausdenken. Zehn Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor und eine Strafarbeit, die sie sich morgen Abend abholen kommen. So gegen zehn Uhr." Mit diesen Worten schickte er Harry zur Tür. Dieser konnte sein Glück noch gar nicht fassen. Snape hatte ihm nicht mehr aufgebrummt, als diese lächerliche Strafarbeit und ein paar Punkte Abzug. War er krank? Träumte Harry? Aus dem Traum wachte er auf, als er im Gryffindorturm ankam.  
  
Ihm blickte eine wütende Menge entgegen. Außer Hermine schienen alle sehr aufgebracht zu sein. Hermine blickte ihn eher traurig an. Ron hatte es also weiter erzählt. Er hatte dem ganzen Haus mitgeteilt, dass der Junge der lebt mit einem Slytherin, genauer mit dem Slytherinprinz, zusammen war. Und so gut wie alle Gryffindors schienen seiner Meinung zu sein.  
  
"Du bist also mit diesem Malfoy zusammen? Stimmt das? Liebst du diesen Idioten vielleicht? Nein wohl eher nicht! Du willst dich bloß wieder aufspielen, oder? Du bist also doch nur ein arrogantes Arsch!" Nach diesem Wortschwall musste Harry sich stark beherrschen um nicht zusammen zu brechen. Er versuchte sich durch die Menge zukämpfen, aber er kam nicht besonders weit. Mehr als nur einer der Gryffindors versuchte ihn zu schlagen und jeder zweite war darum bemüht ihm die angeschwollene Wut ins Gesicht zu schreien. Als Harry endlich am Schlafsaal ankam, schloss er sich gleich im Bad ein und brach weinend zusammen.  
  
Ganz Gryffindor hasste ihn und das nur, weil er Gefühle für einen Slytherin empfand. Das war echt die Hölle! Er fühlte alle Gefühle, die niemand fühlen wollte. Hass, Trauer, Verzweiflung. Selbst der Wunsch nach dem Tod war dabei! Schon nach ein paar Minuten hatten die Gryffindors herausgefunden, wo er war. Sie traten gegen die Tür und versuchten sie aufzubrechen und das würden sie auch bald schaffen! Verzweifelt guckte Harry sich nach einer Fluchtmöglichkeit um. Was sollte er tun? Dann entdeckte er das Fenster an der gegenüber liegenden Wand. Blitzschnell hatte er es geöffnet. Kaum drei Minuten später stand er auf der Regenrinne und versuchte hinunter zukommen.  
  
Nach fast einer Stunde war er endlich wieder auf sicherem Boden. Sein einziger Wunsch war es nun zu Draco zu kommen und mal richtig in den Arm genommen zu werden. Ihm war egal, was die Slytherins denken würden, schließlich würde es in spätestens einem Tag würde es eh die ganze Schule wissen. So machte er sich langsam auf den Weg zu seinem Geliebten.  
  
Zur selben Zeit saß Draco in seinem Schlafsaal und las ein Buch. In Gedanken war er allerdings immer noch bei Harrys plötzlichem Verschwinden. Warum war sein Geliebter gegangen? Nur wegen dem Hund? Es war doch nur ein Köter! Oder?  
  
In diesem Moment kam Blaise wieder herein. "Na wie geht's dem Deprimiertem?" - "Beschissen! Wie denn sonst?" - "Na das wird ja wieder ein super Monolog meinerseits." - "Musst ja nicht hier bleiben!" - "Was ist denn eigentlich passiert? Hat dich jemand versetzt?" - "Was geht dich das an?" - "Ne ganze Menge! Schließlich muss ich deine Laune ertragen!" - "Dann lass dir doch was einfallen damit sich meine Laune verbessert!" - "Gib mir einen Tipp!" - "Sollte ich mir nun was einfallen lassen oder du?" - "Mir fällt da schon was ein, aber dann würdest du wieder mit mir schimpfen." - "Jetzt tu nicht so kindisch!" - "Also soll ich dir zeigen was ich meine?" - "Tu was du nicht lassen kannst", sagte Draco und wurde wenig später auf sein Bett gedrückt. Er versuchte sich zu währen, aber Blaise war um einiges stärker.  
  
Kaum drei Räume entfernt, war sein Freund damit beschäftigt zu ihm zukommen. Die Slytherins wollten ihn einfach nicht hineinlassen. Zum zwanzigsten Mal versuchte er zu erklären, dass er mit Draco zusammen war.  
  
Endlich ließ Pansy ihn widerwillig durch. Dann zeigte ihm ein anderer Slytherin den Weg zum Schlafsaal.  
  
Draco währte sich zwar immer noch, sah aber bald ein, dass es sinnlos war. Blaise küsste ihn gerade, als die Tür geöffnet wurde. Sie guckten beide auf und zu mindestens Draco zuckte erschrocken zusammen. In der Tür stand Harry.  
  
Draco bemühte sich verzweifelt Blaise von sich runter zuschieben. "Gib dir keine Mühe!", sagte der junge Gryffindor erstaunlich ruhig, "Ihr könnt ruhig da weiter machen, wo ihr aufgehört habt. Lasst euch von mir nicht stören." Harry drehte sich um, stoppte dann aber und meinte: "Ach, und Draco? Es ist aus! ... Viel Spaß noch!" Das waren seine letzten Worte bevor er ging.  
  
Draco wollte schon aufspringen und hinterher rennen, doch Blaise hielt ihn immer noch fest. Erst nach einer ganzen Zeit des Kampfes kam er frei. Doch statt seinem Geliebten zu folgen, rannte er ins Bad. Dort brach er dann komplett zusammen. Harry hatte ihn verlassen und das alles nur, weil Blaise seine blöden Spielchen treiben wollte!  
  
Harry rannte. Ihm war völlig egal wohin. Hauptsache weit weg von IHM. Als er wieder halbwegs bei Sinnen war, stand er auf dem Astronomieturm.  
  
Warum hatte Draco ihm das angetan? Warum hatte er mit ihm gespielt? Aus Rache?  
  
Warum war er auf Malfoy reingefallen? Warum hatte er einem Slytherin vertraut?  
  
Wie konnte er nur so dumm sein?  
  
Solche und ähnliche Gedanken schossen Harry durch den Kopf, als er auf dem Turm stand. Er war kurz davor zu springen. Sollte er?  
  
Nein, er würde nicht! Er würde stark sein! Diesen ganzen Idioten würde er es zeigen! Von so jemandem würde er sich nicht zerstören lassen!  
  
Harry Potter, der Junge der lebt, würde sich nicht unterkriegen lassen! Er würde stark sein und seine Feinde besiegen!  
Anm.: Na wie fandet ihr das Kapitel? Es war wieder sehr kurz, aber ich kann leider nicht länger schreiben. Sorry!  
  
Sarista 


	6. Kapitel 6

Titel: Party  
  
Teil: 6/11  
  
Autor: Sarista  
  
E-Mail: frankpetra.freitag@t-online.de  
  
Serie: Harry Potter  
  
Rating: PG - 13  
  
Warnung: Das ist eine Slash - Story, also zwei Männer miteinander. Wer so was nicht mag, sollte sie nicht lesen.  
  
Disclaimer: Die Figuren dieser Story gehören J.K. Rowling und ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld.  
  
Pairing: Draco Malfoy / Harry Potter  
  
Widmung: SweetC18, Cygna (Sie ist wieder hier *freu* Du hast mein Beileid für dein Net-Verbot *bemitleidet sie*) und Chillkroete ( Ich kann einfach kein Drama schreiben *heul* Wirst du mir verzeihen können? *seufz*) *ganzfestknuddel*  
Kapitel 6  
  
Harry kehrte erst mitten in der Nacht zurück in den Gryffindorturm. Die anderen schliefen zum Glück schon und so blieb ihm einiger Ärger erspart.  
  
Kaum war ins Bett gefallen schlief er auch schon ein. Doch wirkliche Ruhe fand er nicht. Die ganze Nacht quälten ihn furchtbare Alpträume, die ihm das Erlebte immer und immer wieder vor Augen führten.  
  
Durch den Schlafmangel verpasste er natürlich beinahe das Frühstück.  
  
Als er die Halle betrat saßen so gut wie alle Schüler schon und er erkannte sofort, was das Gesprächsthema Nummer 1 war: Er und Draco!  
  
Dieser kam auch sogleich auf ihn zugestürmt. Doch Harry hatte für ihn kaum mehr als eine abweisende Handbewegung übrig. Auch den Rest der Halle widmete er keinen Blick! Und wenn seine Blicke trotzdem durch Zufall einen von ihnen trafen, waren sie kalt wie Eis!  
  
Erste Stunde hatten sie Zaubertränke mit den Slytherins. Harry hatte den ganzen Morgen gebetet, dass er nicht mit einem Partner arbeiten müsse. Doch seine Gebete wurden überhört, wenn nicht sogar ins Gegenteil umgekehrt: Er musste mit Blaise Zabinie zusammen arbeiten!  
  
Dieser schien ungemein belustigt zu sein und äußerst fröhlich. Draco sprach zwar nicht mehr mit ihm, aber er war der Held bei den Slytherins. Schließlich hatte er dafür gesorgt, dass die beiden nicht zusammen blieben! Blaise musste sich aber doch seine bissigen Kommentare verkneifen, da Draco ja bekannter Weise Snapes Liebling war und er wollte nicht testen, ob dieser ihn durch den gestrigen Abend auch hasste.  
  
Aber seine ungesprochenen Worte wurden von den Gryffindors um so deutliche gesagt. Sie ließen keine Gelegenheit aus, Harry zu demütigen und ihm zu zeigen, wie sehr sie ihn verabscheuten. Dieser tat zwar ganz gelassen, aber hinter seiner Stirn tobte ein Kampf: Sollte er was erwidern oder lieber nicht? Er sagte lieber nichts und behielt seine Fassade.  
  
Doch er hatte erst die ersten zwei Stunden überstanden. Nun standen ihm noch 2 Stunden Wahrsagen bevor! Heute würde die Professorin ihm bestimmt ganz besonders viel Elend voraussagen und diesmal konnte er nicht mit Ron darüber lachen!  
  
Mit dementsprechend "guter" Laune ging er den Turm hinauf. Er hatte sich zwar vorgenommen sich nichts anmerken zu lassen, aber er war trotzdem blass und er hatte nichts gegessen.  
  
Die Stunde begann wie immer und sie verlief auch nicht anders: Es war langweilig! Harry war ein paar Mal kurz vor dem Einschlafen und das nicht nur wegen dem Schlafmangel der letzten Nacht. Doch er blieb wach, was nicht zuletzt den Kommentaren der anderen zu verdanken war. Immer wieder tuschelten sie und immer wieder hörte er dabei seinen Namen, aber er lauschte nicht! Er wollte gar nicht wissen, was sie dort besprachen. Intrigen? Lügen? Tricks? Wen interessierte das schon! Es war doch egal, ob sie ihn nun hassten oder nicht. Oder? Nein, es war nicht egal! Er brauchte Freunde und er verstand nicht warum sie sich alle von ihm abgewandt hatten! Nur weil er einen Slytherin liebte? Was war daran denn so schlimm? Das hatte er sich doch nicht ausgesucht! Mit solchen und ähnlichen Gedanken verbrachte er die gesamte Stunde.  
  
Dann war es endlich so weit: Er hatte Schluss! Nun hatte Harry den ganzen Nachmittag zur freien Verfügung. Aber was tun? Mit den meisten redete er nicht mehr. Nach langem Überlegen schließlich die rettende Lösung: Hermine!  
  
Harry machte sich mit ihr also ein Treffen nach dem Mittag in der Bibliothek aus. Sie würden lernen und einfach vergessen was gewesen war. Natürlich war der junge Gryffindor schon viel zu früh da. Was sollte er auch anderes machen? Also nahm er sich ein Buch und begann zu lesen.  
  
Zur selben Zeit aß Draco in der großen Halle Mittag. Auch er hatte den Nachmittag frei und keine Ahnung, was er tun könnte. Nach langem hin und her entschied er sich dafür Harry zu suchen. Auch wenn dieser ihm klar gemacht hatte, dass er nichts mehr mit ihm zu tun haben wollte, war Draco nicht gewillt schon aufzugeben. Dazu liebte er Harry viel zu sehr!  
  
Also suchte er. Zuerst ging er an den See, doch da fand er ihn nicht. Auch auf den Türmen war Harry nicht. Erst ganz zum Schluss kam Draco auf die Bibliothek. Warum sollte sich ein junger Gryffindor auch dort aufhalten? Doch genau das tat Harry. Er saß in der Bibliothek an einem Tisch und las. Kein Gryffindor war bei ihm, doch das wunderte Draco nicht, schließlich sprachen sie nicht mehr mit ihm.  
  
Er wollte gerade zu Harry gehen, als Hermine Granger aus dem Gang heraustrat und ihn zurückhielt. Sie befahl ihm still zu sein und zog ihn dann hinter eine Rüstung.  
  
"Was willst du hier? Hast du nicht schon genug Ärger angerichtete?", fragte sie hinter vorgehaltener Hand. Erst verstand der Angesprochene nicht doch dann meinte er beiläufig: "Ich wüsste nicht, dass dich das was angehen würde und ich glaube auch nicht, dass du dich einmischen solltest!" "Es geht mich nichts an?", giftete sie ihn an, "Harry ist mein Freund und du scheinst ihn sehr verletzt zu haben! Gestern Abend war er noch fröhlich und jetzt? Er ist ein schweigender Außenseiter!" "Und was", versuchte Draco es erneut, "kann ich für eure bescheuerten Vorurteil? Ihr habt ihn doch schließlich ausgestoßen und das Schweigen wollte ich gerade unterbrechen, als du mich gestört hast. Und das werde ich jetzt auch tun!" Und mit diesen Worten ging er in die Bibliothek und setzte sich zu Harry. Dieser beachtete ihn gar nicht und tat so, als würde dort niemand sitzen.  
  
Nach einiger Zeit brach Draco das Schweigen. "Wir müssen reden!" - "Ich wüsste nicht worüber."  
  
Na toll! Der erste Versuch war also schon mal gescheitert.  
  
"Es ist nicht so, wie du denkst! Du hast das alles falsch verstanden!" Endlich blickte Harry auf. Draco erkannte zwar Trauer in den Augen, aber auch eine unglaubliche Wut.  
  
"Ich habe also etwas falsch verstanden? Welchen Teil konnten man denn falsch deuten? Den wo du unter dem Slytherin lagst? Oder doch eher den Kuss? Was war das denn? Ein gute- Nacht- Wunsch? Für wie dämlich hältst du mich eigentlich?"  
  
Trotz dem Versuch der Unterdrückung war Harry lauter geworden. Er würde nicht klein beigeben! Draco wollte sich entschuldigen? Für so was gab es keine Entschuldigung!  
  
Bevor der junge Slytherin noch was sagen konnte, war Harry auch schon aufgestanden.  
  
"Es gibt keine Entschuldigung für so ein Verhalten und du kannst weitere Versuche auch gleich unterlassen! Ich werde dir nicht verzeihen und um dir Mühen und mir Zeit zu sparen, kannst du unsere Affäre als beendet betrachten! Leb wohl!"  
  
Mit diesen Worten ließ er Draco sitzen. Er hatte sie mit Bedacht gewählt, damit sie den jungen Slytherin besonders trafen. Und das hatte er erreicht. Draco war praktisch in sich zusammen gesunken! Affäre? War das wirklich nicht mehr gewesen? Nur eine Affäre?  
  
Er konnte es nicht fassen! Wie konnte Harry nur so grausam sein? Meinte er das ernst? War für ihn wirklich alles beendet? Das konnte und vor allem wollte Draco nicht glauben! Er würde um seine Liebe kämpfen!  
  
Zwei Gänge weiter stand Harry schwer atmend an eine Wand gelehnt. Oh ja, er hatte es Draco gegeben! Doch meinte er diese Worte wirklich ernst? War das beendet? Nein, aber das würde er sich niemals eingestehen!  
  
Er musste stark sein! Er würde stark sein!  
  
Anm.: Ich habe mir nun überlegt, wo diese Story hinführen soll und ich denke das ich so auf 9-11 Kapitel kommen werde. Es hängt von euren Kommentaren ab, ob ich schnell oder langsam weiter schreibe. Gilt so etwas eigentlich als Erpressung? Na ja, egal. Bis bald Sarista 


	7. Kapitel 7

Titel: Party  
  
Teil: 7/11  
  
Autor: Sarista  
  
E-Mail: frankpetra.freitag@t-online.de  
  
Serie: Harry Potter  
  
Rating: PG - 13  
  
Warnung: Das ist eine Slash - Story, also zwei Männer miteinander. Wer so was nicht mag, sollte sie nicht lesen.  
  
Disclaimer: Die Figuren dieser Story gehören J.K. Rowling und ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld.  
  
Pairing: Draco Malfoy / Harry Potter  
  
Widmung: allen die so lieb reviewt haben (Chillkroete, Cygna (Ich hoffe deinem Magen geht es gut und du kannst das hier schon wieder legal lesen *grins*), yvymaus, KaoruKenshin und Alex (Wirkte das wirklich so als wäre ich unzufrieden? *verzweifelt um sich guck* Ich? Ganz und gar nicht! Ich freue mich das meine Story soviel Anklang gefunden hat. Mir ist nur aufgefallen, dass von Kapitel zu Kapitel immer weniger Kommentare kommen. Das war also ganz und gar nicht enttäuscht gemeint. Verzeihst du mir für diese falsche Ausdrucksweise? *bitte bitte*)) Danke! Danke! Danke!  
  
Anmerkung: Sorry, sorry, sorry! Ich wollte das Kapitel eigentlich schon letzte Woche hochladen, aber ich hatte absolutes Net - Verbot  
Kapitel 7  
  
So vergingen fast 2 Monate. Harry hatte die ganze Zeit versucht Draco aus dem Weg zu gehen und es gab auch kein weiteres Gespräch zwischen ihnen. Die Leistungen des jungen Gryffindors waren rapide angestiegen und er hatte klar und deutlich gezeigt, dass er auch ohne die anderen leben konnte. Zu mindestens tat er so. Innerlich war der Junge, der lebt, zerbrochen! Er lebte nicht mehr, weil er leben wollte, sondern nur noch, weil er stark sein wollte, musste!  
  
Es war nun schon kurz vor Weihnachten und die meisten Schüler waren über die Ferien nach Hause gefahren. Für die restlichen Schüler hatte Professor Dumbledore sich etwas ganz besonderes einfallen lassen: Winterspiele! Er hatte vor die Schüler in Mannschaften zu teilen und ein paar Wettbewerbe zu veranstalten. Die Meisten freuten sich auf diesen Wettkampf. Genauer gesagt alle, außer Harry! Er wollte mit niemandem zusammen arbeiten! Seitdem er keine Freunde mehr hatte, war er ein unschlagbarer Einzelgänger gewesen. Und außerdem vertraute er seinem Gefühl und wenn er an diese Winterspiele dachte, hatte er ein ganz schlechtes Gefühl. Und das wurde nicht enttäuscht! Dumbledore und die anderen Lehrer teilten die Mannschaften ein und er musste natürlich mit Draco zusammen arbeiten! Mit Draco und ein paar anderen Slytherins! Aber es kam noch schlimmer ...  
  
Am Tag des ersten Wettkampfes war für alle Schüler frühes Aufstehen angesagt und dann ein schnelles Frühstück. So hatten sich schon kurz vor 9 Uhr alle draußen versammelt.  
  
"Nun werden die Teams sich aufteilen. Es müssen ein paar Leute Skilaufen, ein paar Eislaufen und ein paar Rodeln. Ihr müsst selber entscheiden, wer was macht. Viel Spaß!"  
  
Harry wurde zum Eislaufen eingeteilt, weil niemand sonst Eislaufen wollte. Das Problem bestand nun nur darin, dass er auf dem Eis ungefähr so sicher stand wie ein neugeborenes Fohlen. Diese Tatsache schien die anderen nicht im Geringsten zu interessieren. Sie lachten nur und schickten ihn weg.  
  
Kaum 10 Minuten später stand der junge Gryffindor am Rand des Sees und sprach sich selbst Mut zu. Sollte er da wirklich raufgehen? Warum konnte er nicht einfach wieder umkehren?  
  
Weil er dann als Feigling dastehen würde! Vor Draco! Und genau das wollte er vermeiden!  
  
Also versuchte er sein Glück. Wenn er jemals an Götter geglaubt hatte, dann tat er es ab sofort nicht mehr! Trotz allem Beten hatte er sich schon nach 2 Metern hingelegt! Und er kam nicht mehr hoch! Warum musste das Eis auch so verdammt glatt sein?  
  
Aus einiger Entfernung wurde Harry bei seinen scheiternden Versuchen beobachtet. Draco Malfoy stand lässig an einen Baumstamm gelehnt auf dem Eis. Er hatte sich freiwillig als zweiter Eisläufer gemeldet. Seine Hoffnung war gewesen, dass Harry auf dem Eis komplett hilflos war. Und wie er sah, hatte er Glück. Auf dem Eis war der junge Gryffindor ihm hilflos ausgeliefert. Diesmal gab es kein Entkommen! Harry würde ihm zuhören müssen!  
  
Mit festem Willen lief er zu dem immer noch kämpfenden Harry.  
  
"Kann ich behilflich sein?", fragte er anzüglich.  
  
Harry schaute erstaunt auf. Als er erkannt, wer hinter ihm stand, verfinsterte sich sein Gesicht augenblicklich. Er drehte sich weg und versuchte erneut alleine aufzustehen. Dabei schlitterte er noch weiter auf den See hinaus. Nach weiteren sechs Versuchen sah er ein, dass er Hilfe brauchte. Trotzdem wollte er sich nicht von Draco helfen lassen. Also versuchte Harry zurück zum Ufer zukommen.  
  
"Du willst wirklich keine Hilfe?", versuchte der junge Slytherin es erneut.  
  
"Nein, ich schaff das alleine!" war die gezischte Antwort.  
  
Jetzt reichte es Draco und er half Harry einfach ohne dessen Einwilligung auf die Beine. Da der Gerettete nicht alleine stehen konnte, umarmte Draco ihn kurzerhand und führte ihn wieder ans Ufer.  
  
"Da . Danke. Was machst du hier?"; begann Harry stotternd das Gespräch. "Ich werde auch beim Eislaufen mitmachen. Ich wollte eigentlich trainieren, aber deine "Rettung" ging natürlich vor!" Sie schwiegen beide einen Augenblick. Dann versuchte der junge Gryffindor erneut auf dem Eis zustehen, mit dem gleichen Ergebnis wie beim ersten Mal. Hinter ihm ertönte ein Lachen. Draco Malfoy schien sich herrlich über ihn zu amüsieren. Erst nach Harrys gefauchtem "Hilf mir gefälligst, anstatt zu lachen!" kam auch Draco aufs Eis. Er half Harry wieder hoch und fuhr dann mit ihm weiter aufs Eis hinaus. Ihm gefiel es, wie der junge Gryffindor sich verzweifelt an ihn klammerte.  
  
Am Mittelpunkt des Sees hielt er an und ließ den Gryffindor los. Dieser lag natürlich kaum zwei Sekunden später auf dem Eis.  
  
"Was soll das?"; fauchte Harry ihn an.  
  
"Ganz einfach: Jetzt musst du mir zuhören! Hier kommst du nicht weg!"  
  
"Das heißt noch lange nicht, dass ich dir zuhören muss!"  
  
"Egal! Also: Ich habe nichts mit Blaise und ich hatte auch nie etwas mit ihm! Er hat mich angemacht, ja das stimmt. Aber ich liebe dich und nicht ihn! Das war alles nur ein blöder Irrtum!"  
  
"Welcher Teil? Der, wo er auf dir saß? Oder doch eher der, wo du ihn geküsst hast?"  
  
"Ich habe ihn nicht geküsst! Er hat mich geküsst und ..."  
  
"Lass mich raten: Du wolltest ihn gar nicht küssen? Du hast dich da gegen gewehrt?"  
  
"Ja, genau! Verdammt Harry! Warum glaubst du mir denn nicht? Ich weiß wie das aussah, aber so war es nicht! Bitte Harry! Du musst mir vertrauen!"  
  
Zweifelnd blickte Harry Draco an. Sollte er das wirklich glauben? Sprach der junge Slytherin die Wahrheit? Konnte aus den beiden ein Paar werden?  
  
Das würde auf einen Versuch ankommen.  
  
"Beweise deine Aussage! Beweise mir, dass du mich liebst!"  
  
"OK! Heute Abend. Ich hole dich ab"  
  
Harry nickte nur und wurde dann von Draco zurück geführt. Die Aufteilung des Teams wurde geändert und der junge Gryffindor übte den ganzen Tag das Skifahren.  
  
Gegen zehn Uhr holte Draco Harry vor dem Gryffindorturm ab. Der junge Slytherin war wieder in seiner schwarzen Hose und dem Drachenshirt gekleidet. Harry hatte sich einfach seine Schulkleidung übergezogen. Es sollte schließlich so wirken, als wäre ihm das total egal. Er fragte sich aber ob der junge Slytherin wohl ahnte, wie sehr er sich freute.  
  
Draco führte ihn hinaus auf den Hof und verband ihm die Augen.  
  
"Wo führst du mich hin?", fragte Harry.  
  
"Ins Land deiner Träume", antwortete Draco anzüglich.  
  
So gingen sie ungefähr 10 Minuten. Als Draco Harry die Augenbinde wieder abnahm, waren sie am Waldrand angekommen und vor ihnen stand eine weiße Kutsche mit lauter Rosen. Der junge Gryffindor war komplett sprachlos. So was hatte er wirklich nicht erwartet. Nun wurde er von seiner Verabredung auf die Kutsche geschoben. Diese fuhr dann auch sogleich los.  
  
Sie fuhren in den Wald. Diesen durchquerten sie dann und kamen auf einer Lichtung wieder heraus. Es war eine große Lichtung mit vielen Nachtblumen, welche gelb blühten. Für den jungen Gryffindor war es der erste Blick auf so etwas Wunderbares. Erst nach ein paar Minuten fiel ihm auf, dass unter einem der außenstehenden Bäume ein Bett war. Er blickte Draco fragend an. Dieser grinste nur und führte ihn zu diesem Baum.  
  
Dort angekommen, drückte er seinen geliebten leicht in die Kissen.  
  
"Alles wieder o k? Oder fehlt dir noch was als Beweis?", fragte Draco den neben ihm liegenden Jungen.  
  
"Versprichst du mir, dass so was nicht wieder vorkommt?"  
  
Als Draco nickte, legte sich Harry glücklich in seine Arme. Sofort waren die beiden voll und ganz in ihre Liebkosungen vertieft. Dabei ließ der junge Gryffindor sich ganz und gar von seinem Geliebten führen.  
  
Es wurde eine wunderbare und für beide Beteiligten unvergessliche Nacht. Doch hätte Harry ihm seine Jungfräulichkeit auch überlassen, wenn er gewusst hätte welche Probleme folgen würden ... ?  
  
Auf jeden Fall verbrachten die beiden in den darauffolgenden Wochen die schönste Zeit ihres bisherigen Lebens miteinander. Zwischen ihnen gab es keinen Streit. Sie waren das Paar der Schule und nichts konnte sie trennen.  
  
Nach zwei Monaten dieses Zusammenseins erhielt Draco einen Brief, dessen Inhalt er nicht einmal mit Harry teilen wollte und der ihn sosehr schockte, dass er den ganzen Tag unachtsam und nervös war. Er schien innerlich mit sich zu kämpfen und ließ niemanden an sich heran. Der junge Slytherin ließ die Treffen mit Harry ausfallen und beachtete den jungen Gryffindor nicht im geringsten. Dieser war schon kurz vor der endgültigen Verzweiflung, da er sich keines Fehlers bewusst war. Harry konnte erst wieder halbwegs aufatmen, als er einen Brief von Draco erhielt. Dieser bat ihn um 10 Uhr auf den Astronomieturm zu kommen.  
  
Harry erschien dann auch pünktlich. Er hatte keine Ahnung warum, aber er hatte ein mulmiges Gefühl im Magen. So wie eine dunkle Vorahnung und als er in Dracos kalte Augen sah, schien sich diese zu bewahrheiten. Der junge Slytherin stand ganz in schwarz gekleidet an einen Pfeiler gelehnt da. Es herrschte minutenlanges Schweigen zwischen den beiden.  
  
Dieses brach Draco zuerst.  
  
"Es ist vorbei!"  
Anm.: War das jetzt gemein oder gemein? Ich tippe auf beides *fies grins*! Ich hoffe ihr freut euch schon genauso auf das nächste Kapitel wie ich! Ich weiß übrigens schon wie es weitergeht *ätsch*! Also dann ein fröhliches Warten für alle! Bis bald Sarista PS: Ich hoffe ihr schreibt mir auch zu diesem Kapitel fleißig Kommentare (dann beeile ich mich auch mit dem nächsten, versprochen!). 


	8. Kapitel 8

Titel: Party  
  
Teil: 8/11  
  
Autor: Sarista  
  
E-Mail: frankpetra.freitag@t-online.de  
  
Serie: Harry Potter  
  
Rating: PG - 13  
  
Warnung: Das ist eine Slash - Story, also zwei Männer miteinander. Wer so was nicht mag, sollte sie nicht lesen.  
  
Disclaimer: Die Figuren dieser Story gehören J.K. Rowling und ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld.  
  
Pairing: Draco Malfoy / Harry Potter  
  
Widmung: den lieben Kommentarschreibern  
  
Anmerkung: Das wird nur ein sehr kurzes, trauriges Kapitel werden. Ich hoffe es gefällt euch. Ich persönlich habe mich in dieses Kapitel verliebt *seufz*.  
Kapitel 8  
"Es ist vorbei!"  
  
Die Worte hallten durch den Raum, als wollten sie nicht aufgenommen werden. Sie klangen so falsch! Sie waren so falsch! Und das erkannten auch die beiden Anwesenden!  
  
Harry Potter blickte geschockt zu seinem Geliebten. Meinte Draco das Ernst? War es vorbei? Das konnte einfach nicht wahr sein! Es musste eine Lüge sein! Warum tat er ihm das an? Sie waren gerade so glücklich, warum riss er ihm nun schon wieder das Herz aus dem Leib? WARUM? Er wollte diese Frage stellen. Er wollte wissen warum sein Leben zerstört wurde. Warum man ihn so verletzte. Doch er konnte nicht! Er konnte seinen Mund nicht öffnen!  
  
Er würde nie mehr lieben können! Das wusste er in dem Moment, wo er seinen Geliebten in die Augen sah. Diese traurigen, grauen Augen. Sie waren sonst so kalt wie Eis. Bloß heute nicht! Heute wirkten sie wie die stürmische See, die gerade das Leben eines Fischers verschlungen hatte. Und genau das hatten sie getan! Sie hatten das Leben von Harry Potter mit sich gerissen. Vom ersten Moment an. Eine Weile hatten sie ihn noch in sich schwimmen lassen. Doch nun hatten sie ihn erbarmungslos in die Tiefe gerissen! Und es gab kein Entkommen!  
  
Harry wurde erst aus den Gedanken gerissen, als Draco sich umdrehte und ging.  
  
"Sag mir warum! Sag mir warum du mein Herz erneut heraus reißt! Liebst du mich nicht mehr? Hast du mich je geliebt? Antworte gefälligst! Das bist du mir schuldig! Wenigstens das!", schrie Harry ihm hinterher. Er brach zusammen. Meinte Draco das ernst? Wollte er gehen? Für immer?  
  
"Ich habe dich immer gehasst!"  
  
Diese Worte hatte getroffen! Egal wie leise sie gesagt wurden, sie hatten getroffen! Sie hatten Harry Potter endgültig zu Boden geworfen!  
  
"Ich wollte dich zerstören und das ist mir auch gelungen! Mit deinen Gefühlen hast du dich selbst zerstört! Ich hasse dich! Und das war nie anders! Das wird nie anders sein! Goodbye!"  
  
Mit diesen Worten ging Draco endgültig. Von den Tränen die seine Wangen hinabliefen, als er diese Worte sprach, als er den Jungen, der lebt, endgültig zu Boden riss, würde Harry nie etwas erfahren! Es waren stumme Tränen. Tränen, die als einziges Zeichen dieser Tragödie, langsam vergessen werden würden, aber niemals würden sie aus dem Gedächtnis von Draco Malfoy verschwinden! Sie sind das Zeichen seiner wirklichen Gefühle. Der Gefühle, die niemals hätten sein dürfen!  
  
Und wie durch eine höhere Macht fing es an zu Regnen. Als würde der Himmel weinen ...  
Anm.: Und wie hat es euch gefallen? Ich weiß, dass es viel zu kurz ist, aber ich finde das gehört einfach so. Ich werde mich bemühen bald weiter zuschreiben. Keine Sorge, es wird bestimmt wieder bergauf gehen. Schließlich kann auch ein Potter nicht immer leiden, oder? *grins* Auf bald Sarista  
  
Diesmal werde ich mich erst jetzt bei all den Kommentatoren bedanken:  
  
@ Chillkroete @ Um die Wahrheit zu sagen: das war auch eine Inhaltsangabe! Sorry, aber ich wollte euch nicht länger warten lassen. Wird aber hoffentlich nie wieder vorkommen.  
  
@ Cygna @ Ich hoffe du kommst auch bei diesem Kapitel zum reviewn, weil ich deine Kommentare sehr vermissen würde. *grins*  
  
Jessy, SweetC18, yvymaus und ob man es glaubt oder nicht: LORELEI LEE  
  
Es braucht jetzt niemand zu glauben, dass ich mich nicht über jedes Review freuen würde, aber für mich ist Lorelei Lee eine der besten Fanficautoren und dementsprechend begeistert bin ich, dass sie meine Story gelesen hat *froi* und das sie ihr auch noch gefiehl!!! *doppel froi*  
  
Auf bald Sarista  
  
PS: Für alle die nicht wissen, was sie lesen sollen: "3 freunde sollt ihr sein 1+2" - Lorelei Lee "Vergessene Wahrheiten" - Toyo Malloy "Foreign Affair" - Lorelei Lee und "Tales about me and you" - SilentJealousy 


	9. Kapitel 9

Titel: Party  
  
Teil: 9/11  
  
Autor: Sarista  
  
E-Mail: frankpetra.freitag@t-online.de  
  
Serie: Harry Potter  
  
Rating: PG - 13  
  
Warnung: Das ist eine Slash - Story, also zwei Männer miteinander. Wer so was nicht mag, sollte sie nicht lesen.  
  
Disclaimer: Die Figuren dieser Story gehören J.K. Rowling und ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld.  
  
Pairing: Draco Malfoy / Harry Potter  
  
Widmung: Cygna (ich hoffe dein Taschentüchervorrat ist noch nicht aufgebraucht, denn ich vermute du wirst ihn noch mal brauchen), Chillkroete, SweetC18, Lorelei Lee (*froi*) und SilentJealousy (Willkommen zurück an Bord *grins*).  
Kapitel 9  
  
Langsam glitt Harry Potter am Baumstamm hinab. Trotz des prasselnden Regens gab er sich keine Mühe sein Gesicht zu verdecken. Warum sollte er auch? Diese Tropfen würde wenigstens seine Tränen verdecken. Und genau das wollte er erreichen. Niemand sollte sehen, wie sehr man ihn verletzt hatte. Niemand sollte wissen, wie stark sein Herz blutete.  
  
Harry wusste nicht wie lange er schon an dem Baum saß. Es war schon der Tag angebrochen.  
  
Ob man ihn suchen würde?  
  
Wohl kaum. Wer sollte ihn denn auch vermissen? Er hatte niemanden mehr. Hatte er je jemanden gehabt?  
  
Wahrscheinlich nicht.  
  
Tief in Gedanken versunken hörte Harry nicht, dass sich jemand der Lichtung näherte. Er bemerkte Ron und Hermine erst als sie direkt vor ihm standen.  
  
"Harry, wir sollten zurück zur Schule gehen", versuchte Hermine ihn sanft zum Aufstehen zu bewegen.  
  
"Warum sollte ich? Wartet denn jemand auf mich?", antwortete Harry wie im Traum.  
  
"Ja, alle warten auf dich", versuchte nun auch Ron sein Glück.  
  
"Nein. Draco wartet nicht. Er hat auch nie gewartet. Und Freunde habe ich keine."  
  
"Natürlich hast du Freunde! Sie warten alle im Schloss auf dich. Also komm und lass sie nicht länger warten", meinte Ron schon etwas strenger und zog Harry auf die Beine. Gemeinsam mit Hermine brachte er den jungen Gryffindor zurück ins Schloss. Dort wurden sie schon von den anderen erwartet.  
  
Vor gut vier Stunden hatte Malfoy den Lehrern bescheid gesagt, dass er ging und dass sie nach Harry auf der Lichtung suchen sollten, falls sie ihn nicht finden könnten. Er hatte Recht behalten und sie hatten Harry wirklich nicht im Schloss gefunden. Dann wurden Hermine und Ron losgeschickt um die Lichtung abzusuchen.  
  
Mehr als nur einer der Schüler und Lehrer seufzte erleichtert auf.  
  
"Mr. Potter. Da sind sie ja. Was machten sie denn da draußen im Wald? Sollte ein Junge in ihrem Alter nicht die Nacht zum Schlafen verwenden?", begrüßte Professor Snape ihn sarkastisch.  
  
Normalerweise hätte Harry darüber nur müde gelächelt, aber heute brach er fast erneut in Tränen aus. Sofort mussten Ron und Hermine ihn ein bisschen mehr stützen und trotz ihrer Hilfe war er mehr als nur ein Mal knapp davor hinzufallen. Als er endlich sicher saß, wechselten die beiden alarmierende Blicke.  
  
"Warum gehen sie nicht nach oben und schlafen ein bisschen?", fragte Professor Lupin um einiges vorsichtiger.  
  
"Ich kann nicht schlafen. Wenn ich die Augen schließe, sehe ich ihn. Und ihm noch mal zu begegnen halte ich nicht durch."  
  
"Ich bin sicher Severus gibt dir einen Traumlos-Trank."  
  
"Na gut."  
  
Damit drehte Harry sich um, nahm den Trank von Snape und ging in den Gryffindorturm.  
  
Er schlief in den nächsten Tagen nur mit dem Traumlos-Trank und aß eher wenig. Erst nach und nach normalisierte sich sein Leben wieder.  
  
Die Ferien verbrachte er bei Ron und auch sonst verstand er sich wieder mit den Gryffindors.  
  
Aber die Wunden saßen noch tief ...  
*~*~*  
  
Vollmond  
  
Eine grüne Lichtung mit Glühwürmern  
  
Genau in der Mitte ein Engel  
  
Weiße Flügel, starke Arme, silbernes Haar und ...  
  
... graue Augen  
  
Eine Gestalt bewegt sich auf ihn zu ...  
  
Sie fallen sich in die Arme ...  
  
Grau verschmilzt mit grün ...  
  
Das ewige Glück der wahren Liebe ...  
  
Plötzlich werden die grauen Augen kalt ...  
  
Eiskalt  
  
*~*~*  
  
Mit einem unterdrückten Schrei erwachte Harry Potter aus seinen Träumen.  
  
//Ich träume immer noch von ihm. Obwohl es schon fast ein Jahr her ist.//  
  
Es war mitten in der Nacht und Harry wollte seine Freunde ja nicht aufwecken. Und an Schlafen war nun nicht mehr zu denken. So zog er sich trotz dem tosenden Sturm an und verließ den Bereich der Gryffindors. So kurz vor Weihnachten war das ganze Schloss schon wunderbar geschmückt und an vielen Leuchtern hingen schon Tannenzweige.  
  
Er ging, wie jedes mal nach einem solchen Traum, hinauf auf den Turm, wo Draco ihn verabschiedet hatte. Dort setzte Harry sich auf den Boden und weinte.  
  
Würden diese Träume denn niemals enden?  
  
Wahrscheinlich nicht. Dafür saß der Schmerz viel zu tief. Dort wo er das Gefühl der Liebe empfunden hatte, war jetzt nur noch Leere. Und das würde sich auch nicht ändern. Niemand konnte Dracos Platz einnehmen.  
  
Harry zog die mitgebrachte Decke fest um sich. In Gedanken konnte er schon hören, was Ron und Hermine sagen würden, wenn sie ihn jetzt sehen würden. Trotz diesem belustigenden Gedanken lachte er nicht. Nicht einmal ein Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht. Das war die wohl größte Veränderung, welche die Trennung mit sich gebracht hatte. Harry Potter lachte nicht mehr. Seit damals hatte ihn niemand auch nur lächeln gesehen. Und das würde sich wohl auch nicht ändern.  
  
Erst im Morgengrauen ging Harry zurück in den Gryffindorturm. Viele Schüler waren trotz der Ferien schon auf den Beinen. Schließlich war heute der letzte Tag vor Weihnachten und somit auch die letzte Möglichkeit in Hogsmeade noch Geschenke zu besorgen.  
  
Harry hatte sich vorgenommen mit Ron und Hermine wegzugehen. Sie wollten noch ein paar Süßigkeiten besorgen, Hermine brauchte ein neues Buch und gegen ein Butterbier hätten sie bestimmt auch nichts einzuwenden.  
  
Seine Freunde kamen auch genau in diesem Moment und so gingen sie gleich zum Frühstück. Die große Halle war allerdings so überfüllt, dass sie kaum zehn Minuten dort verbrachten. Aber auch Hogsmeade war nicht gerade leergefegt. So standen sie ganze zwanzig Minuten an der Kasse für nur zwei Lutscher und drei Schokoladenweihnachtsmänner.  
  
Doch all der Stress war schnell vergessen, als sie Butterbier schlürfend in den Drei Besen saßen. Auch hier war es sehr voll, aber das war nicht wirklich störend. In der Kneipe wirkte es eher dazugehörend.  
  
Als Harry abends im Bett lag, dachte er noch einmal über alles nach. Er vermisste Draco immer noch und allein der Gedanke an ihn schmerzte sehr, aber es war nicht mehr ganz so schlimm. Vor einem halben Jahr konnte er nicht einmal an ihn denken ohne in Tränen auszubrechen. Und er dachte oft an ihn. Der junge Gryffindor wusste sehr wohl, wie sehr er seinen Freunden wehtat, in dem er sich nicht freute, aber er konnte einfach keine Gefühle zeigen, weil er sie auch nicht empfand. Seit der Trennung fühlte er sich innerlich komplett leer und einer seiner größten Wünsche war, dass diese Leere endlich verschwand. Und mit diesen und ähnlichen Gedanken schlief er ein.  
  
Am nächsten Morgen wurde Harry schon in aller Früh von Ron geweckt. Geschenke waren angesagt.  
  
Auch Sirius und Remus waren gekommen, weil sie sich endlich ein Lächeln von Harry erwarteten. Doch sie wurden die ersten zehn Minuten enttäuscht. Sicher schien der junge Gryffindor sich über die Geschenke zu freuen, aber er lächelte nicht.  
  
Erst nachdem er einen Brief gelesen hatte, änderte sich das. Harry strahlte über das ganze Gesicht. Er ließ zwar niemanden etwas über den Inhalt des Briefes wissen, sondern sagte nur: "Ich glaube, wir sollten uns auf ein baldigen Angriff von Voldemort vorbereiten. Warum starrt ihr mich eigentlich so an? Hab ich was im Gesicht?" Auf diesen sichtlich fröhlichen Harry fiel niemandem eine Erwiderung ein und so beschränkten sie sich auf ein Kopfschütteln.  
  
Gerade als Sirius etwas sagen wollte, ging Harry mit den Worten: "Ich glaube, der Turm wäre jetzt genau der richtige Platz für mich. Euch noch viel Spaß beim feiern." Den restlichen Tag sah man Harry kaum, aber wenn doch, dann immer mit einem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht.  
Anm.: Und wie hat es euch gefallen? Ich habe das Kapitel ganze drei mal geschrieben und bin immer noch nicht ganz zufrieden. *seufz*. Wenn ihr kräftig reviewd kommt auch schon bald das nächste Kapitel, in dem ich das Geheimnis um den Inhalt des Briefes lüften werde.  
  
Sarista 


	10. Kapitel 10

Titel: Party  
  
Teil: 10/11  
  
Autor: Sarista  
  
E-Mail: frankpetra.freitag@t-online.de  
  
Serie: Harry Potter  
  
Rating: PG - 13  
  
Warnung: Das ist eine Slash - Story, also zwei Männer miteinander. Wer so was nicht mag, sollte sie nicht lesen.  
  
Disclaimer: Die Figuren dieser Story gehören J.K. Rowling und ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld.  
  
Pairing: Draco Malfoy / Harry Potter  
  
Widmung: yvymaus, Matjes, selene, Iljana, Evil*Twin, jessy, Chillkroete, Cygna und Lauriel. Ich freue mich übrigens immer über Kommentare und glaubt mir, kein Autor würde sich über ein Lob nicht freuen nur weil es schon ein paar mal ausgesprochen wurde, oder *grins*?  
  
Anmerkung: Ok, ich muss zugeben, dass der Brief von unserem kleinen Drachen ist, war irgendwie klar, aber das war ja auch das Logischste, also werft mir bitte keine Ideenlosigkeit vor *seufz*. Es tut mir auch leid, dass ich erst jetzt update, aber ich kam einfach nicht voran.  
Kapitel 10  
  
Kaum zwei Wochen später griff Voldemort wirklich an. Und dank Harrys Warnung waren alle so gut vorbereitet, dass sie ihn besiegen konnten. Harry Potter selbst kämpfte an vorderster Front. Er war es auch der Voldemort den Gnadenstoß verpasste.  
  
Die meisten Todesser hatten überlebt und waren nun Gefangene. Unter ihnen auch Draco Malfoy. Seine Chancen freizukommen standen aber sehr gut, da er als ehemaliger Schüler behaupten konnte, dass er Hogwarts verteidigen wollte.  
  
Sirius Black und sein Patenkind schritten durch die Reihen der Gefangenen. Sirius behauptete war, dass er nur gucken wollte, wer gefangen worden war, aber in Wirklichkeit war er die ganze Zeit damit beschäftigt den Todessern zu erzählen wie schrecklich es denn in Askaban war und wie gering die Fluchtchancen waren. Als sie an den beiden Malfoys ankamen blieb Sirius stehen.  
  
"Na Malfoy. Wie geht's denn so? ich hoffe doch sehr, dass du dich schon auf Askaban vorbereitest. Oder überlegst du schon auf welche Art du dich umbringst?", höhnte Sirius kaum waren sie direkt vor den beiden.  
  
"Ich habe eigentlich gerade überlegt auf wie viel Schadenersatz ich Hogwarts und das Ministerium verklage. Wie könnt ihr es wagen mich so zu behandeln?", antwortete dieser kühl.  
  
"Och glaub mir, du wist dich noch nach dieser Behandlung zurücksehnen, wenn du erst mal in Askaban bist."  
  
Lucius wollte gerade zu einer Erwiderung ansetzen, als sie neben sich etwas zerreißen hörten. Vor ihren Augen war Harry gerade damit beschäftigt einen Brief fein säuberlich zu zerkleinern. Und zu ihrer größten Überraschung machte er das so gründlich, dass nicht mal ein dafür ausgebildeter Fachmann das Papierstück wieder zusammen fügen könnte.  
  
"Du hast doch nicht ernsthaft geglaubt, dass ich nur wegen dir zu einem dieser bescheuerten Gerichtstermine komme, oder? Fang lieber ein neues Leben an und zwar schön weit weg von Askaban", meinte er noch zu Draco und drehte sich dann um und ging.  
  
Kurz bevor er außer Sichtweite war, schaute er noch mal zurück und strahlte den jungen Malfoy an. Dieser konnte nicht anders als zu lächeln. Harry Potter war wirklich wieder ganz der Alte.  
  
Als Harry abends im Bett lag, dachte er noch mal über alles nach. Hatte er das Richtige getan? Um das zu beurteilen rief er sich noch mal den genauen Inhalt des Briefes ins Gedächtnis:  
  
// Na Harry,  
  
wie geht es dir? Nach allem, was ich gehört habe, wohl nicht so gut. Genau aus diesem Grund wird Voldemort bald angreifen. Glaub jetzt bloß nicht, dass ich mich verändert habe; man wird mit der Zeit bloß schlauer. Ich will nicht noch mal die Qualen erleben, die bei unserer letzten Trennung entstanden. Ja, ja, ich weiß. Du glaubst nicht, dass ich damals gelitten habe? Habe ich aber! Ich habe dich geliebt. Mehr geliebt als mein eigenes Leben. Und genau das war der Grund für die Trennung! Mein Vater verlangte in dem Brief von mir, dass ich ein Todesser werden sollte. Ich habe ihn dafür gehasst, fast so sehr, wie mich für meine Schwäche hasste. Die Schwäche, die mich seinem Befehl folgen ließ. Ja, ich bin ihm gefolgt. Ich wurde genau wie er ein Todesser und, das kann ich mit Stolz behaupten, einer der besten. Warum ich dir das schreibe? Ich will, dass du einen Beweis gegen mich hast. Durch diesen Brief kannst du mich nach Askaban schicken und ich weiß, dass du es tun wirst. Das heißt, ich werde entweder im Kampf gegen dich sterben, oder du wirst mich in die Hölle schicken. Wir werden uns nicht wiedersehen und das ist auch gut so. Ich habe mein Leben gelebt und ich kann ohne Zweifel behaupten, dass die Zeit mit dir meine schönste Zeit war. Ich habe schon öfters an Selbstmord gedacht, aber dann hätte ich mich selbst verraten. Also wähle ich diesen Weg. Ich möchte entweder durch deinen Zauber oder durch deine Anklage sterben. Ein bescheidener Wunsch, oder? Deswegen habe ich auch noch einen. Ich wünsche mir, dass du wieder lächelst. Habe ich dir so wehgetan? So sehr, dass du nicht mehr lächelst? Es tut mir leid. Dabei war doch dein Lächeln das einzige, was mich so manches Mal vor dem Selbstmord bewahrt hat. Ironie des Schicksals? Wahrscheinlich. Aber ich bin davon überzeugt, dass ich dich auch ohne Lächeln lieben werde. Jetzt fragst du dich bestimmt, warum ich gegangen bin, wo ich dich doch so liebte und noch immer liebe. Ganz einfach: Wir sind wie Tag und Nacht, wie Weiß und Schwarz, wie Feuer und Eis. Wir können ewig nebeneinander existieren, aber zusammen gibt es uns nicht. Sicher könnten wir es versuchen, aber wir würden uns selbst verraten. Nach einiger Zeit würde aus Tag und Nacht Dämmerung werden, aus Weiß und Schwarz Grau und aus Feuer und Eis Wasser. Und genau das wollte ich verhindern. Du bist einmalig. Du solltest dich nicht an mich angleichen. Du solltest du bleiben. Aber du bist nur du, wenn du auch lächelst. Also tu mir bitte den Gefallen und gehe mit einem Lächeln durch das Leben! Das war's auch schon. Ich habe meine Herzenswünsche vorgetragen und dir die Möglichkeit der Rache gegeben. Und nun habe ich noch eine Bitte: Wenn du irgendwann mal wieder an mich denkst, dann bitte ohne Trauer. Ich habe dich geliebt und du hast mich geliebt. Warum solltest du also nur an unsere Trennung denken? Denk doch lieber an unsere gemeinsame Zeit. An die Besuche in der Schwulenbar, an unser erstes Mal und an die Zeit, die darauf folgte. Ich habe übrigens auch ein Bild von mir beigelegt. Du kannst es entweder verbrennen und mir den Tod wünschen oder es an die Wand hängen und es ein paar Mal im Jahr mit einem Lächeln betrachten. Ganz nach deinen Wünschen also.  
  
In Liebe  
  
Draco Malfoy  
  
PS: Fröhliche Weihnachten! //  
  
Wie gut das er ihn sich mit einem Zauber ins Gedächtnis gebrannt hatte. Ja, er hatte richtig gehandelt. Nun konnte seine große Liebe ihr Leben führen und vor allem konnte er endlich ohne Trauer an die damalige Zeit zurückdenken. Und genau das tat er auch. Die nächste Stunde lag er in seinem Bett, starrte auf das Photo und dachte an all die schönen Erinnerungen. Die gemeinsamen Abende in der Schwulenbar, die Treffen vor dem Verbotenen Wald, das erste Mal und natürlich die darauffolgende Zeit. Und mit solchen und ähnlichen Gedanken schlief er ein.  
  
Ende?  
  
Anm.: Soll ich noch einen Epilog schreiben? Das hängt ganz von euren Kommentaren ab. Also nur ein paar Augenblicke opfern und mir schreiben, ob ihr euch über einen Epilog freuen würdet. Sobald ich fünf Forderungen habe, werde ich ihn auch ganz schnell schreiben. Versprochen. Auf hoffentlich bald Sarista PS: Wie macht man eigentlich etwas kursiv oder fettgedruckt in den Fanfics? 


	11. Epilog oder nicht?

Anmerkungen: Mir ist beim Überarbeiten meiner Ideen für den Epilog aufgefallen, dass ich genug habe um drei bis vier Kapitel zusammen zu bekommen. Was wollt ihr? Ein einzelnes Kapitel oder eine anschließende Story? Ich persönlich würde lieber die Story schreiben, weil ich das Ende von "Party" so gut finde. Für mich müsste da gar nichts mehr ran, aber ihr scheint ja einen Epilog zu wollen. Also. Eure Meinung zählt. Schreibt mir eine Mail an frankpetra.freitag@t- online.de oder hinterlasst ein Review.  
  
Ich werde Sonntag oder Montag darüber entscheiden und wahrscheinlich auch gleich das Ergebnis veröffentlichen.  
  
Wie heißt das eigentlich, wenn man eine anschließende Story schreibt? Gibt es dafür einen bestimmten Namen?  
  
Also, eure Meinung zählt.  
  
Sarista  
  
PS: Vielen Dank für die vielen Reviews. Es waren ganze zehn *froi* 


	12. Epilog

Titel: Party  
  
Teil: 11/11  
  
Autor: Sarista  
  
E-Mail: frankpetra.freitag@t-online.de  
  
Serie: Harry Potter  
  
Rating: PG - 13  
  
Warnung: Das ist eine Slash - Story, also zwei Männer miteinander. Wer so was nicht mag, sollte sie nicht lesen.  
  
Disclaimer: Die Figuren dieser Story gehören J.K. Rowling und ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld.  
  
Pairing: Draco Malfoy / Harry Potter  
  
Widmung: An alle die mir so liebe Kommentare geschrieben haben. (Also: Kazumi Hidaka, yvymaus, Cygna, Cara, Merilflower, Chillkroete, Kaorukenshin, Jacky, SweetC18, Ralna, supergump, SilentJealousy, francis, Alex, jessy, Lorelei Lee, Matjes, Iljana, selene, Evil*Twin, Lauriel, Kasan, Tinkalili, DB17 und Rikku). An "S", weil ich durch die Story "Hier und Jetzt" stark inspiriert wurde, an cristall, weil einige Dinge aus ihrer Story "Secrets of a lonley heart" übernommen habe und an Lorelei Lee, weil sie für mich die beste Slash - Autorin ist.  
  
Epilog  
  
Langsam ging Harry Richtung Große Halle. Auf seinem Gesicht war zwar ein Lächeln, aber man konnte ihm die Trauer klar und deutlich ansehen. Nun war er also gekommen, sein letzter Abend in Hogwarts. Heute würde ihm mitgeteilt werden, wie gut bzw. schlecht er abgeschnitten hatte, was für Chancen er im späteren Leben hatte und natürlich wer den Hauspokal gewonnen hatte. All dies würde sich an diesem Abend entscheiden.  
  
Nun betrat er die völlig überfüllte Halle. Trotz des lustigen Gewimmels vor ihm, war ihm zum Heulen zumute. Wie wenige doch nur noch da waren! In den letzten Jahren hatten immer weniger Eltern ihre Kinder nach Hogwarts geschickt. Schließlich galt es als Hauptziel von Voldemort. Jetzt wo dieser besiegt war, würde sich dies zwar ändern, aber das würde Harry nicht mehr als Schüler erleben. Sein Blick wanderte, wie immer, zum Slytherintisch. Hier taten sich die größten Lücken auf. Viele von ihnen waren zu den Todessern übergewandert und die meisten schmorten jetzt in Askaban. Schließlich hatten nicht alle soviel Glück wie Draco Malfoy! Ja, Draco war entkommen. Harry wusste nicht genau, wo er war, aber ihm war klar, dass er nach dem Freispruch ganz weit weg gezogen war. Warum sollte er auch hier bleiben? Seine Eltern saßen schließlich in Askaban und sonst hatte er ja niemanden, oder? Harry würde wahrscheinlich nie vergessen, wie erstaunt Draco geguckt hatte, als das einzige Beweisstück gegen ihn vor seinen Augen zerrissen wurde. Seit diesem Treffen hatte der junge Gryffindor ihn nicht mehr gesehen und das war auch gut so.  
  
Er setzte sich neben Hermine, die gerade damit beschäftigt war mit Ron über die Zukunft zu diskutieren. Dieser hatte immer noch nicht eingesehen, warum er unbedingt studieren sollte. Nur um in Hermines Nähe zu sein? Wozu gab es denn Flohpulver? Dieses Gespräch führten die beiden zum mindestens zehnten Mal und so mischte Harry sich nicht noch einmal ein. Denn wenn es etwas absolut tödliches gab, dann war es in einen Streit zwischen den beiden einzugreifen. Dadurch vertrugen sie sich zwar wieder, aber nur um gemeinsam gegen Harry vorzugehen. Und so hörte er sich dieses Gezeter einfach still schweigend mit an.  
  
Zehn Minuten später betraten die Lehrer die Halle und brachten die von Harry langersehnte Stille mit sich.  
  
"Ich möchte alle recht herzlich zu der diesjährigen Abschlussfeier begrüßen", fing Dumbledore seine rede an, "Zuerst möchte ich Gryffindor zu ihrem herausragenden Sieg des Hauspokals gratulieren. Kommen wir nun zu den Prüfungsergebnissen. Alle Klassen von eins bis sechs können sich ihre an dem Plan später angucken. Normaler Weise würde das für die Siebtklässler auch gelten, aber wir haben beschlossen den Durchschnitt der Schüler diesmal laut anzusagen. Also fangen wir an:  
  
Hermine Granger 1,3  
  
Parvatie Patil 2,0  
  
Lavander Brown 1,9  
  
Ronald Weasley 1,9  
  
Dean Thomas 2,1  
  
Seamus Finnigan 2,2  
  
Neville Longbottom 3,7  
  
Harry Potter 1,1  
  
Pansy Parkinson 2,8  
  
Sally - Anne Perks 4,1  
  
Blaise Zabinie 1,2  
  
Justin Finch - Fletchley 2,5  
  
Susan Bones 1,9  
  
.  
  
Herzlichen Glückwunsch Mr. Potter, sie sind der Beste in ihrem Jahrgang. Sie haben sich wirklich sehr verbessert, wenn ich da so an die Anfänge denke ... Warum sind sie jetzt eigentlich so rot geworden?"  
  
Dumbledores rede ging noch einige Zeit, aber Harry hörte nicht mehr wirklich zu. In Gedanken war er bei längst vergangen Zeiten. Gegen seine Willen stimmten ihn diese Gedanken traurig. Nun war sie also endgültig vorbei, seine Zeit in Hogwarts. Ob er das Schloss vermissen würde? Wahrscheinlich, aber er konnte ja schlecht für immer hier bleiben. Auch für ihn wurde es Zeit endlich das wirkliche Leben zu beginnen und nicht ständig irgendwelchen Gedanken nachzuhängen.  
  
Traurig blickte Harry aus dem Fenster. Warum wünschte er sich plötzlich, dass diese Zugfahrt niemals enden würde? Vermisste er Hogwarts etwa jetzt schon? Schien so.  
  
Doch Harrys Wunsch erfüllte sich nicht. Die Zugfahrt ging vorbei und zwar schneller, als ihm lieb war. Er wollte gerade trübsinnig aus dem Zug steigen, als er sich an den Brief von Draco erinnerte. Warum war er eigentlich deprimiert? Man hatte ihm doch gesagt, dass er jederzeit nach Hogwarts zurück konnte und schließlich fing sein Leben gerade erst an. Mit dem Trübsal konnte er ruhig noch ein paar Jahre warten!  
  
Und so stieg er aus dem Zug. Mit einem breiten Lächeln auf den Lippen und bereit für neue Taten. Auf ins richtige Leben!  
  
Ende  
  
Anmerkungen: Das war es nun also mit dieser Story *seufz*. Aber ihr braucht gar nicht traurig sein, denn in den nächsten Tagen werde ich die Fortsetzung hochladen. Sie wird wahrscheinlich "You're my angel" heißen und zwei bis vier Kapitel lang sein. Und da ich zur Zeit nichts zu tun habe (außer für Tausende von Arbeiten lernen *seufz*), mache ich euch ein Angebot: Ich werde unter all denjenigen, die mir zu diesem Kapitel ein Review schreiben, einen oder zwei aussuchen, die sich von mir eine Shortstory wünschen dürfen. Mir ist völlig egal mit welchen Personen und mit welchen Handlungsvorgaben. Na, was haltet ihr davon? Die "Gewinner" werde ich dann beim erstem Kapitel der Fortsetzung bekannt geben.  
  
Mein Dank gilt:  
  
Cygna, weil sie sich die Mühe gemacht hat das ganze erste Kapitel ihrer Freundin vorzutragen und weil sie mir die ganze Story lang bei gestanden hat.  
  
SweetC18, weil sie mir ganz viele aufmunternde Kommentare geschrieben hat.  
  
Yvymaus, weil sie mich auf dem ganzen langen Weg dieser Story begleitet hat.  
  
Chillkroete, weil sie mir zu JEDEM(!!!!!) Kapitel ein Kommentar geschrieben hat und weil sie mich auf einige grobe Fehler hingewiesen hat (die ich bis heute noch nicht verbessert habe *seufz*).  
  
SilentJealousy, weil sie mir Blaise ausgeliehen hat.  
  
Lorelei Lee, weil sie extra für mich eine Fortsetzung von "Drei Freunde sollt ihr sein" geschrieben hat.  
  
VIELEN, VIELEN DANK  
  
Sarista 


End file.
